Summer Love
by Jamber111
Summary: It is almost summer time, for the Anubis students! This story revolves mostly around Eddie/Amber, but I include other couples! Fabina! Moy! Palfie! Jara! NO FLAMES! R&R, Please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm really excited about this story! Even though, I have NEVER shipped Embr! I think they would be cute! NO FLAMES, Please! Review! They make me smile(: !**

On the night before the last 2 weeks of school, all of the Anubis student were so excited! They sat in the common room, after supper, to discuss their plans.

"So, Me and Fabian are going to Florida." Nina, smiled. "I'm going to spend it with Jerome, in Hawaii." said Mara. "Costa Rica, with Trixie." Alfie said, taking his girlfriends hand.

"Rome, with Joy." said Mick, beaming at his girlfriend of 8 months. Then all eyes went to Amber and Eddie. "What?" Eddie asked, finally. "Well, what are you doing for summer?" asked Nina.

"I don't know, umm." Eddie broke off. "Why does everyone have a boyfriend, or girlfriend to spend it with except me?" exclaimed Amber. "One, because you said you didn't want a boyfriend. And two, you aren't the only one." Mara challenged, and nodded over to Eddie.

When Amber turned to Eddie, their eyes met, but they both broke the glance immediatly. They both never thought about liking eachother.

"Well... I'm gonna go to my room! Girls, coming?" she asked, and before they responded, she pulled them upstairs.

"That was weird..." said Eddie, after he made sure they were upstairs. "Yep. She totally likes you" Alfie said, as he grinned really wide, and nudged Eddie. Eddie just shot him a smile.

"Mick, Alfie? Is she a good girlfriend?" asked Eddie. They both nodded, with smiles on their faces, and Eddie gave them a thumbs up.

"Go for it, mate." Suggested Mick.

"You like him don't you?" asked Joy. "Yes," Amber said, without thought. "And, I never realized how pretty his eyes are."

"You got it bad." Laughed Nina, and they all joined in.

When they quit, Amber sighed, and plopped down on the bed.

"Whats wrong with you, little Ms. Bipolar?" Patricia smirked, and shoved her shoulder playfully.

"Nothing, I just. I just, don't think he likes me back!" She studdered.

"Don't stress. He likes you. Just give him time, he will come around. He looks at you like he used to look at me." Patricia smiled, and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Amber asked, looking up with the biggest grin on her face, "You think so?"

"We know so." Nina exclaimed.

At 10:00, since Victor was already gone, and Trudy didn't give them a curfew, everyone decided they should play truth or dare.

"Okay, this is how it goes." Joy explained, "We will you this bottle, spin, and whoever it lands on, you ask them. Got it?"

They all nodded. "Since I explained it, I will go first." Joy beamed. She spun, and it landed on Alfie.

"Dare." He smirked. "I dare you, to go up to Trudy, and tell her she looks quite sexy today." she shot. He stopped smirking, and got up, without another word.

A few moments later, they heard his voice from the kitchen.

"Trudy, your looking kind of, sexy tonight." Alfie muttered. "Okay, thanks deary, I guess.." She said, confused.

The moment he came back in, the room was flooded with laughter.

"Okay, my turn." he said, and spun. It happened to land on Eddie.

"Dare." Eddie said.

"I dare you, to kiss Amber." He winked.

He turned toward Amber, and they both leaned in. After a moment, they broke apart, and smiled at eachother. Then they realized everyone else was watching them, and they stopped.

"How about, we call it a night?" asked Mara, while yawning. They all agreed, and filed out of the room.

Amber started toward the door, until she felt someone pull her back. She wipped around, and realized it was Eddie.

A smile crept up onto her lips. "Eddie." she smiled.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something." he said, and she motioned for him to continue.

"I just was wondering, do you want to go out with me?" he asked, and a blush melded onto her face.

"I would love that." she whispered, and they both leaned in again. This time, no one was watching.

It was a short, simple kiss, until Eddie deepened it. They continued for hours, it seemed like. Then they finally broke apart for air.

"I really like you Eddie. And this might be weird to say already, but, I think i'm falling hard for you." she stated.

"Its okay, I feel the exact same way. Your like no other girl I met before." he said. Thy kissed one last time, and said goodnight.

That night, they both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**And, thats a wrap! I hoped you enjoyed it! If not, please no flames! But remember, reviws make me smile(:**

**-CEH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this story! Please review! NO FLAMES ACCEPTED(: Thanks Ya!**

**SUMMER LOVE, CHAPTER 2**

That morning, Amber woke up to her schreeching alarm clock, and found, it was 20 past 8. She grabbed some clothes, since it was Saturday, and headed for the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, and changed into her autographed, Niall Horan t-shirt, One Direction Coverse, zebra shorts, and a ring that says 'Sexy' on it. **(Outfit On Profile!)** After she was done, she dryed her hair, and curled it. She braided a little part, and wrapped it along the top. **(Also on there!)**

Then she headed down the creaky staircase. She shuffled into the dining room, and sat down at the table next to Eddie. "Morning." Amber greeted. "Good morning." everyone exclaimed.

"You look beautiful this morning." Eddie whispered in her ear, which made her giggle. "Then she faced toward him, and kissed him gently, on the lips. When they broke apart, they found that everyone had smiles on their faces.

This made Amber laugh again.

When they were finished, Amber pulled Eddie, up the stairs to her room. "So." Eddie said as Amber shut the door, "Why did you want me up here?" he added, wiggling his eyebrows. "Because, downstairs I couldn't..." she paused, for a dramatic affect, "Tell you something, my Dad told me this morning! Well, I could, but, I don't want to."

"And, what would that be?" Eddie asked, with a smile on his face. "Well, I don't know if you would want to.." Amber broke off, and looked toward the floor.

"Maybe if you tell me what it is, i'll want too." Eddie laughed. "Okay," Amber sighed, "My Dad called me this morning, and said, that if you don't have anything to do this summer, you could come with me, to my beach house."

"Really? That would be awesome!" Eddie exclaimed. "Yes, he said he would get us tickets, and fly us over there when summer starts, since he, or my mum, won't be here." Amber smiled.

"Wait, where is this beach house, and are we going to be the only people at that beach house?" Eddie asked. "Well, its in Miami, and yes, we will, but if you don't feel comfortable with that, then I understand if you don't want to go. I mean, we did just start dating." She added.

"Comfortable? That sounds more than comfortable to me!" Eddie laughed, and grabbed Amber, and hugged her.

"Great! I'll call him, and tell him!" Amber said. "Wait, wait, wait. Your Dad must really trust you! You told him it was me coming, right?" He asked.

"You ask so many questions. And yes, he knows its you. He doesn't really care if I do anything." Amber laughed.

"Wow. My parents would freak if they found out I did something like that." Eddie sighed.

"Well, who says they would find out?" Amber asked, and Eddie smiled at her.

"They probably would never know." Eddie predicted. Then Amber got a phone call.

**Amber; Hey Dad! I was just about to call you!**

_Dad; Thats funny. Did you find out if that boyfriend of yours can go with you?_

**Amber; Yes, he can! When do we leave?**

_Dad; Thats great! You will have to leave school early on the last day, your flight is at 1:30._

**Amber; Okay, thanks Dad, I Love You, bye!**

Amber hung up before her dad could respond, and she turned toward Eddie.

"Our flight leaves at 1:30, so we have to leave school early on that day." Amber said. "Great, then we have a little less than 2 weeks till we go." Eddie sighed in relief.

Then, Eddie stepped foward, and kissed her again, this time more passionitaly. Their lips molded together, and he tangled his fingers in her soft, golden locks.

When they broke apart, they took in eachothers features. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." admitted Eddie, and Amber smiled.

"You know, we are going to have so much fun, but, we need to get to know eachother better, I mean, this is only the second day we have been together." Amber mentioned.

"How about we start, today? We could go to the fair down by the dock." Eddie offered.

"Thats sounds great boo. How about we go around 1:15?" Amber suggested.

"Okay, I'm gonna go play my guitar a little downstairs, babe."

He kissed her, and headed downstairs. Amber decided to chill, for a couple hours, since its only 11:00.

"Food!" Amber heard Trudy yell faintly from the kitchen. She got up, and walked down the stairs. She took her seat next to Nina, and saw Eddie wasn't in his usual seat.

"Wheres Eddie?" She wondered, directing the question to Fabian, since they share a room.

"Oh, he is just finishing up some work in our room. He said he would be out in a few minutes. She nodded, and continued to eat, along with everyone else.

A few moments later, Eddie came in, but he didn't sit by Amber.

He took the only other seat open, by Joy, on the other side of the table. She gave him a questioning look, but he just glared at her, and looked way.

After they finished, Amber went to Eddie's room, to see what was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amber asked, as he opened the door. "No, do you think I'm okay? I mean I just found out my girlfriend cheated on me." He snapped.

"Wait, what?" Amber wondered, confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"Forget it." He snapped, and slammed the door in her face.

She didn't know what to do. She didnt even cheat on him. She has to find out whats going on.

**AND CUT! :D Hope you liked it, and sorry it took forver for the update, I had a pageant! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I NEED MORE(: Thanks,,, :D**

**SUMMER LOVE, CHAPTER 3**

Eddie was now laying on his bed. "Why did she have to do this. I really like her. I guess i'll never find Miss Right." Eddie sighed.

"What exactly, did she do?" Fabian asked, from the other side of the room. From the look on his face, you could tell he doen't understand the situation.

"Well, you see, I was walking on the school grounds, and this group of girls came up to me, and told me they saw Amber, and this guy making out." Eddie said, looking down.

"What if they were lying? You didnt even let Amber expain herself." Fabian questioned.

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her." He sighed again.

"Go talk to her" he suggested, and Eddie rose up from his bed, and walked toward the door.

"Thanks Fabian." Eddie through over his shoulder. "Anytime." Fabian responded.

Eddie ran u the stairs, and approached her door. He stopped for a moment, and then knocked.

Nina answered the door, and she gave Eddie a look filled with hate.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." She spat, and then slammed the door in his face. He then headed back downstairs, and tried calling her, and texting her. Finally, by the ninth call, she answered

**(Amber, bold. Eddie, italics.)**

**What do you want, Eddie?**

_I wanna talk._

**Its to late for that, and just to clarify this, I didn't even cheat on you.**

_In the heat of the moment, I believed those girls. _

**Wait, so you believed strangers, but not your girlfriend. Thats real nice, Eddie.**

_I'm sorry! I can make this up to you!_

**No, Eddie, don't go through the trouble. Were done.**

Then the line blanked out. This couldn't be happening to him. He knew just what to do. With the help of Fabian, they got everything ready, and he ran up the stairs to her room again.

He waited outside her door, and started to sing, 'Hey There Delilah', by, The Plain White T's.

Moments after he finished, she swung open the door. Her eyes were tear-stained, and her makeup was smudged.

She gently pulled him in the room. And closed the door behind him.

"Listen, Eddie. We need to talk." she let out.

"I know." he said, with regret in his eyes.

"It may take time for me to get over what happened, but until then, I wanna just be friends." She said, tears forming, and starting to spill over.

"Okay. Well, I guess I better get going." he said, walking toward the door, "They did say, if you love something, let it go. I guess that means, were better off as friends."

Then, he was gone. Amber closed the door, and slid down the wall, tears spilling over. She sobbedher eyes out, and found herself, without breathe.

Nina then walked in, and hugged her friend. "What happened?" she wondeed.

"If you love something, let it go." was all she said.

Nina understood, perfectly. By then, it was supper time, so they walked downstairs, Amber tried to pull herself together, but she could barely do it.

During the middle of eating, she glanced over at Eddie, and saw that he was staring at her. She coudn't look into his eyes.

She felt tears stremming down her face, and she jerked up, and walked to her room, with no words said.

That was when, she heard a door knock. "Come in." she muttered.

She found herself looking into those beautiful eyes.

"Eddie, hi." she glanced at him, again. "Ambs." he said back.

"Listen, I don't think I can take this. I need you, but if you don't feel the same way-

but she cut him off, by tackling him onto her bed. She placed her lips on his. She could feel him smiling into their kiss, and she knew she was bluhing.

"Eddie, I love you." she said, and a smile formed across his lips.

"I love you too." he stated.

**Thans so much for reading! There is alot more chapter to come, and i'm about to put up a new chapter of Sometime Life Doesn't Gp As Planned! I love each and every one of my reader and reviewers!**


End file.
